onlineenrichmentcenterfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Wright (ApCraigWright)
Craig Wright was born in 1944 in San Diego, California. Linearly, he is somewhere around 70 years old, however, due to a prolonged stay in cryogenics, he has only aged to about 28. Although he came from a troubled area, he always excelled at his academics, leaving high school for college at the age of 16. After graduating from UCLA and receiving his doctorate, a 21 year old Craig began to pioneer new areas of psychology. His work soon caught the eye of Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Laboratories. Although the pay wasn't nearly what others had offered him, he took the job, intrigued by the prospects of new research. Early Years At Aperture Craig's first assignments were to map out the brains of Mantis Men, and he did so with great success, which led to him writing his first book (unpublished) "Mantis Men, They're Just Men That Are Also a Mantis". After a couple years of research, he was able to train a select few Mantis Men to follow rudimentary commands, most noteworthy was MM0341, the mantis which future, more intelligent Mantis Men would be based on. This led to his published book (although only published in the labs) "How To Train Your Mantis Man." The Core Project After his successes with the minds of Mantis Men, Craig was immediately drafted into a top secret project, the "Core Project." The details of which are almost completely redacted. For the next few years, little is known about Craig other than his involvement with the library. He did almost all his research in a small, basic library, and over time, he became the assumed librarian. Departure from the Project, First Stint as Librarian, and Termination Records show that at the age of 27, Craig quit the Core Project over "Creative Differences," becoming the full time librarian. Over the next year he avoided all work, only caring about his books, and those who visited them. After that year, a REDACTED signed for his termination, but not being able to let the company secrets walk with him, REDACTED signed a separate order. After seizing his research for the Core Project, he was "chosen" to be a test subject for the project. Most details of this "test" are redacted. The only words that are left are "complications" "awake" and "success." New information shows that his mind was likely duplicated in this process to become the basis for the "Fact Sphere." Logs show later that day, Craig was put into cryogenic suspension for REDACTED reasons and for a REDACTED amount of time. Reawakening and Second Installment as Librarian Sometime, what is projected to be around 50 years after his cryogenic freezing, a changed Craig awoke in what had now become "Old Aperture." The "testing" left him to wake with emotional damage, leading to an inability to control his anger, and a debilitating fear of robots, Artificial Intelligence specifically. After a long trek, assisted by Douglas Rattmann, Craig found his way to "New Aperture." He was immediately sent to GLaDOS, who reinstated him as the facility's librarian. Craig, although distraught over time lost, and the Core Project being a success, took comfort in the vastly improved library. Just like before, he abandoned his living quarters for a room in the library. Katt Podima Craig first met Katt in an open breakroom, she was the first test subject he met. Over the coming weeks, Katt visited the library multiple times, and the two grew closer and closer, she became the only person he would leave the comfort of the library to see. Not knowing the rules against employee/subject relations, the two became a couple. After some time, Katt moved into the library with Craig, becoming his anchor, the thing that kept his fears and anger in check. Issues and Second Termination Although Katt did help with his problems, she couldn't always be there for him, and Craig's mind was only made worse after being forced into a core, and pulled back out in a tortuous manner. Over time, he was cited with destruction of Aperture property, attempted deactivation of an AI, assault, and attempted murder (a charge which was dropped by GLaDOS after a trial). After many evaluations of his actions and mind, he was deemed unfit to serve the facility, and was once again terminated. Craig's current status is listed as "cleared for duty" but his location is still unknown. Category:Characters Category:Staff